Santa, Baby
by MisunderstoodMind
Summary: After a long day at the mall Sasha surprises Tom with an early christmas gift.. - M rated for Christmas smut


**Thanks V for beta-ing!**

 **WARNING: This One Shot is M-rated for graphic discription and some other words of the erotic type.**

Tom stood by the window of their living room, already dressed in his winter coat and boots waiting for Sasha as he watched the heavy snow fall outside their home.

"Do we really have to go outside for our Christmas shopping? Traffic is going to be hell." He pointed out with a heavy sigh as he turned his head slightly only to see Sasha slipping into her warm winter coat.

"I do." She informed him while she finished buttoning up her coat.

"How about we order the presents online or at least wait until it stopped snowing?" Tom suggested hoping that she would get the hint and would agree to stay home for this rare, kid-free weekend. He could think of plenty of warmer activities they could indulge in, ones that didn't involve leaving their home or bed for that matter!

"C'mon, Tom! Where is the fun in online shopping? By the way have you seen the weather forecast? The weather will stay like that for the next week, so unless you want Ashley and Sam to be disappointed on Christmas morning I suggest we head out today." She replied firmly as she took his scarf from the coat rank.

"We still have three weeks until Christmas." He pointed out as he watched her coming toward her with a devilish look in his eyes. "No Last-minute hopping this year! Remember the mess you caused us last year with that idea?" Sasha asked him firmly, rolling her eyes as some blue images of their last Christmas ran through her mind.

"But it's cold outside?" Tom protested sticking out his bottom lip as Sasha wrapped his scarf around his neck, using it to pull his head down towards hers.

"Seriously? First of all we've both been in parts of the world where this…" She nodded her head over to the window. "…would feel like a warm spring day and secondly, this mall has heating, believe it or not."

"Really?" Tom asked in surprise as he pulled his head back to look at her. "I thought that was just a rumor." He sounded serious even though he had a playful grin on his lips. _Maybe this will convince her to stay indoors…_

"Yep, it's pretty amazing. You can remove your coat without freezing your ass off." Sasha explained sounding like it was one of the most exciting things in the world while she felt Tom's hands slipping under the thick fabric of her coat.

"But if you're still cold later and if you behaved yourself at the mall, you know…" She trailed off as she looked up into his beautiful baby blue eyes while she innocently bit her bottom lip. "I might do something that would arm you up again." She added before she leaned up and placed a sweet kiss onto his lips. Drawing a long sigh from him as she ended their kiss before he was able to make it last longer.

"How about we warm up before leaving?" He asked playfully titling his head as he moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her against his body.

"Tempting…" Sasha sighed as she turned her head and looked out of the window. It was then when Tom thought he had her, but then she surprised him by shaking her head.

"Tonight _if_ you behave yourself." She told him confidently while she pushed herself out of his arms and left him standing with puzzled look on his face as she went back to the front door.

 _Stubborn as always,_ he shook his head with small smile on his lips.

"Tom! Let's go!" Sasha's voice brought him back to reality and then he did what he had to do because even though he hated the thought of being stuck in traffic or an overcrowded mall, the idea of warming up with Sasha later held great appeal.

A few hours later they had brought almost all the presents that Sasha had written down on her list including three pairs of shoes for herself because she had to have them. While they were at the store Tom told her over a dozen times that her shoe cabinet was already running out of space, but typical Sasha she ignored him. Yet her shoe collection was a part of Sasha that fascinated Tom. Despite being an all action, badass on the battlefield, she still enjoyed shopping trips, spa breaks, shoes; indeed everything you'd expect a woman to enjoy when she was on R & R

They had just reached the upper floor of the mall and were about to head over to the sports equipment store to get Sam's present when Sasha stopped in the middle of the crowd cursing quietly.

"Shit!" She muttered under her breath, causing Tom to stop as well and turning around to look at her with an alerted expression on his face.

"I forgot to get Kara's present. I promised to get her the purse we saw on out last trip here." She explained quickly, hoping that Tom wouldn't remember that he was sitting right next to her while she crossed off Kara's name from their list yesterday.

"We can get it later after we got Sam's. Now let's go." Tom replied in an attempt to get her to follow him into the sports store, but Sasha remained in her spot.

"No, trust me you don't want to get back to the shoe store again. The queues at the till were horrendous! And that way we can save some time and can get home earlier to warm us up." Sasha pointed out as she got on to the tip of her toes and placed a quick kiss on to his cheek. "You go and get Sam's while I get Kara's. Let's meet at the elevators on the first floor in ten." She added while she turned away, knowing that if she would continue to lie into his face he would get suspicious and then it would ruin her surprise.

So without saying another word or waiting for him to come up with a reason about why she wasn't accompanying him to pick out Sam's gift, despite it being her idea, Sasha headed back to the escalators.

Once she was back on the first floor of the mall Sasha double checked to ensure Tom hadn't decided to follow her, taking an even longer route back to the lingerie store to make doubly sure. Ever since she had seen the red babydoll in the display earlier Sasha wanted to have it, but she knew that she needed to get rid of Tom first so she figured that a little lie wouldn't hurt him, especially as he'd enjoy said item even more than she would.

A few minutes later Sasha had brought the red Santa styled babydoll with matching panties, a Santa hat and a pair of white stockings. When she left the store, Sasha spotted Tom already waiting by the elevators for her, so she quickly shoved the lingerie into the bottom of her purse. Having gone to so much trouble to ensure he didn't follow her, she wanted to keep her surprise from him for a little longer.

"So, where is the purse for Kara?" Tom asked the moment he noticed that Sasha wasn't carrying any additional bags.

"Sold out!" She simply lied as she watched him pushing the elevator button.

"And what was that?" He asked and Sasha could immediately tell that he had seen her leaving the lingerie store and she wondered how much he had actually seen.

"What was what?" She innocently asked back, pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You were leaving that store. Do they sell purses now?" He motioned his head over to the lingerie store that she had left a few moments ago.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow while she tried to play for time so she could come up with a cover. "Fine." She sighed when Tom nodded. "I was so upset about the purse thing that I went to look at displays and there was this cute guy inside. He is a salesman at the store and well we started flirting. He even invited me in for some coffee and told all about next year's lingerie spring collection. Anyways when I left he gave me his number."

Sasha knew that she was pushing it by telling him that there might be another guy she was interested and for a moment she had the feeling that Tom was thinking about heading over to the store.

 _Where in the world is that damn elevator?_ She wondered hoping that it would save her and her little lie.

"You know I might call him later and ask him out for dinner." She teased him when she spotted the hint of jealousy in his eyes. "Really?" Tom asked in disbelief and she nodded not leaving him out of her sight until finally the elevator arrived.

For the next couple of minutes neither of them said a word even though Sasha wanted to tell him that she had lied to him to so they would get past the weird tension that had set in the moment they had stepped into the elevator. Tom, for his part, wasn't so sure if he should actually believe her story or not, but the pang of jealousy that had hit him the moment she started to tell About the store clerk flirting with her was something he couldn't shake off.. After they had made it to the park deck and had finished loading the truck.

"So are you really planning to call the lingerie guy?" He asked her and for a moment Sasha really started to regret her lie.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I don't have any plans for tonight."

"Wow." Was all Tom could manage to say, as he felt like someone had punched him into his guts. Sasha noticed the look on his face and she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Geez, Tom!" She shook her head laughing. "Don't believe everything I tell you." She added closing the space between before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You do know that I only flirt with you, right?" She asked him while she looked up into his blue eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Tom Chandler and now stop being jealous." She added firmly and then she leaned in to kiss him tenderly. For a moment it seemed like they had both forgotten that they were still on the parking deck of the mall in the freezing cold as their lips lingered on each other's. He was still holding her in his arms when Sasha pulled away to look up again.

"Care to tell me what you did in the store?" Tom asked tilting his head down to hers.

"Nope." She shook her head with a smile as she tried to capture his lips to silence him, but to her surprised he pulled away. "And you're sure about that?"

"I am, one hundred percent." Sasha replied confidently. "But I can tell you…" She trailed off as she pulled his head back down towards hers while she licked her lips. "No I can assure you that you will enjoy it… a lot." She added and she leaned up to kiss him tenderly.

"Well then let's get home." Tom nodded his head towards their truck and then he let her go again.

On their way home they made quick stop at Sasha's favorite Chinese restaurant where they picked up dinner and then they drove home. The traffic was as hellish as Tom had predicted, and it took them over an hour to get home

"I'll reheat the dinner and you bring the bags upstairs. I'll hide them later, okay?" Sasha asked him after she had unlocked their front door and went inside.

Once Tom had closed the door behind tem he dropped his shopping bags next to the ones Sasha had been carrying and quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"How about you head upstairs and change into whatever you brought for me?" He murmured in his her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Nice try But first we have dinner." Sasha replied firmly as she turned her head slightly and placed a kiss on to his cheek before she freed herself from his embrace. They both didn't say a word as they stripped off their winter coats and shoes and then Sasha grabbed her purse and the take out bag before she headed over to the kitchen door.

"Oh, and Tom?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder. "While you're up there, I suggest you take a cold shower." She added once she had his attention and then she disappeared into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Sasha was done reheating their dinner when came back into the kitchen.

"Did you take your nice cold shower?" Sasha couldn't resist asking even though she knew that he didn't take one like she had told him too.

"No shower." Tom replied with a sly grin on his lips as she placed the plates on to the counter.

"You do know that I can drag this out until Christmas, right?" She asked him raising her eye brow while she leaned against the counter with her back and crossed her arms.

"You could do that. But remember you would've to resist me for the next three weeks. Do you really think you can handle that? No touching, no kissing, no cuddling in the morning, no…" Tom trailed off as she crossed his arms in front of his chest, knowing that this could backfire at him if she would take his challenge.

"Wow! Do you want me to leave the house? So you and your big ego have enough space?" She asked placing her hands on her hips firmly, glaring at him.

"No, I think I can handle the situation." He shook his head, feeling unable to hold her gaze any longer as they both felt the sexual tension that started to rise between them.

"Good." Sasha nodded her approval not leaving him out of her sight for another couple of seconds before she turned around and took their plates from the counter again. "Then let's eat." She told him as she handed him his plate and then she walked over in to the living room with Tom following her.

Once they had finished dinner Tom was the one who insisted to clean up their plates by telling her that she use that time to change for their evening, which Sasha retorted by rolling her eyes. After he was done cleaning the plates Tom was about to join her in the living room again, but as he was on his way out his eyes landed on Sasha's purse which was still sitting on the counter. Tom found himself staring at the purse for a few seconds while he tried to ignore the curiosity that had been creeping up his spine ever since he saw Sasha leaving the lingerie store at the mall. He really tried to resist temptation before he even knew what he was doing he had double checked the door and made sure that Sasha was still in the living room before he got back to the counter to open her purse. It only took him a split second to locate the shopping bag inside her purse so he pulled it out.

"THOMAS CHANDLER!" Sasha practically yelled at him as she entered the kitchen, taking him totally off guard so he quickly shoved it back inside and hid the purse behind his back.

"My purse, now!" She demanded clearly pissed off by his actions as she glared at him with her hand stretched out to get the purse.

"C'mon Sasha! I just want a little sneak peek… to see the color. I'll give it to you." Tom tried to explain even though he knew that his chance of seeing Sasha wearing whatever was inside her bag would be slim by now.

"TOM!" Sasha warned him as she stepped into his personal; space, so much so they were practically stood toe to toe. "Seriously after everything you've put me through at the mall." Tom tried to reasoning. "It's only fair."

But Sasha ignored him as she reached up and cupped his face with her hands before she drew his head closer and kissed him tenderly. Sasha allowed him to deepen their kiss as she let his tongue slide between her lips. Tom was so surprised and caught up in the moment that he didn't notice her slip her hands around his back. Grabbing her purse quickly, she pulled it quickly out of his hands, and then she withdrew from the heated kiss. They were both breathing heavily when Sasha took a few steps backwards to look at him with triumphal smile on her lips.

"I'll be upstairs." She informed him as she turned on her heals and left the kitchen as Tom was still staring after her with a confused look on his face.

Upstairs Sasha took her sweet time to change in to her sexy Santa styled babydoll. She even took the time curl her long hair a bit and applied some make up. So once she was done with her styling she checked herself out in the mirror to her surprise, she actually looked like a naughty version of Santa's wife as she was dressed in the red babydoll with a bow tied under her white lace clad breasts and the white puffy hem. She even lit a few candles on the nightstand before she grabbed one of Tom's ties from the top drawer before she quietly headed down the stairs to get him. She found him sitting on the couch with his back turned towards her as randomly flipped through the channels. Sasha tip toed over to the couch and then before Tom knew what was happening to him she quickly wrapped his tie around his head, covering his eyes.

"Sasha?" Tom asked and she could tell that this was something he didn't expect.

"Come, get up." She whispered into his ear from behind.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked once he was up on his feet and he felt her taking his hand.

"You'll see soon enough." She replied as she carefully lead him upstairs and into their bedroom.

Once they were inside she walked him over to their bed where she made him sit down before she took a few steps backwards, not leaving him out of her sight as she was sure that he would take off the blindfold as soon as he would notice that she wasn't within reach anymore.

"Now you can take it off." She told him once when she felt like was in the right pose for him and then she watched him reaching up to push the blindfold off his eyes.

"Wow." Tom breathed the second his eyes had adjusted to the dim light and saw her.

"You look…" He trailed off, feeling like had that there were no words to describe her as he eyes traced over her body. She watched him swallowing hard and taking a few deep breaths as she actually felt his eyes burning over her skin.

"Do you like the view, Sailor?" Sasha asked with a sexy grin on her lips as she slowly made her way over to the bed. "I do." He nodded unable to take his eyes off of her as she came closer.

"I told you that you would like it." She replied as she crawled up in his lap, straddling him with her long legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"You look amazing." Tom swallowed hard as he ran his hands over the white stockings that were covering her legs, stopping them when he had reached her hips as he forced himself to look up into her beautiful blue eyes. He felt himself falling for her all over again as he found himself fighting against the urge to undress her.

"Soooo…." She trailed off as she let go of his neck and reached to take of her hat. "Tell me, Captain Thomas W. Chandler, have you been a good boy this year or have been naughty?" She asked him with a low seductive tone while she pulled her Santa hat onto his head before she ran her fingertips over his neck to his shoulders to the front of his shirt where she slowly started to unbutton the first two buttons.

"That depends I guess…" Tom replied as she tried to focus on the grip he had on her hips instead of her lips that dangerously close to his own. He felt her hands moving further down to the next set of buttons as she licked her lips. "I might have to ask my girlfriend" He shrugged and Sasha looked at him with a grin.

"I already talked to her and she told me that you've been a very…" She stopped as he opened up the last few buttons of his shirt before she reached up to push it over his shoulders with her fingernails tracing over his skin as she removed his shirt. "A very, very naughty boy." She told him firmly as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Is that so?" Tom asked when their lips were only inches apart from each other, feeling her hot breath against his lips as he believed that she would kiss him right away, but then she leaned forward and started to place a few feathered kisses onto the spot where his pulse was already beating rapidly.

"Oh, she had told me a lot of naughty things you did to her…" She whispered while she kissed and nibbled her way up to his ear.

"Like when you took her purse…" she trailed off as she licked along his earlobe. "…or when you got jealous or when you cuffed her to the bed while she was still asleep." She breathed against the sensitive skin and then she took his earlobe between her lips and sucked it gently causing Tom to moan softly as he closed his eyes.

"She enjoyed that." Tom somehow managed to breath as his hands traced over her firm ass up to her back, where he stopped the moment he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra under her red dress.

"She did." Sasha confirmed as she let go of his earlobe and looked at him with a sly grin before she finally leaned in to kiss him softly.

While her fingertips traced down to the hem of his undershirt Sasha parted her lips allowing Tom to slide his tongue inside and deepen their kiss. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other but when they parted for some much needed air Sasha took her chance and pulled his black undershirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard again. She pushed herself hard against his body as she felt is hands on her ass, grabbing her firmly through the silk fabric of her little dress as his lips left hers to go on a journey down her jaw where he kissed and nibbled his way down to her neck. A soft giggle escaped her lips when she felt his hands slipping under her dress.

"A little impatient aren't we, Captain?" She tilted her head with a grin as she felt is hand brushing over skin while he pulled up her dress.

"Can't help it." Tom breathed against her sensitive skin as he kissed his way back to his lips. Tom was about to lean in for another kiss before he would finally remove the babydoll when Sasha suddenly pulled her head back and grabbed his hands.

"My show, Captain." Sasha pointed out confidently as she pulled his hands out from under her dress. Once his hands were back on top of the silky fabric at the small of her back she captured his lips again for another searing kiss that neither of them wanted to end and even though their bodies were already pressed against each other, Sasha pressed against him even harder, savoring the feel of his firm body against her own. She threaded her fingers into his dark grey hair pulling it gently before she pushed him down onto the mattress; they somehow managed to keep their lips connected as she positioned herself on top of him. His breath hitched when Sasha left his lips to place a few feathered kisses on to his chin and neck before she kissed her way down to his chest. Tom closed his eyes as she enjoyed the soft feeling of her lips and hands rediscovering his skin as she let her tongue circle innocently around his left nipple.

For a splint second Tom thought that this will be slow and nice, until Sasha sucked his nipple between her lips biting it carefully as she drew a long groan from his lips. Sasha moved on to his other nipple where she gave him the same sweet treatment before she kissed and sucked his way back up to his lips for another heated kiss. They were both panting heavily when she pulled back again to sit up on his lower abdomen, not leaving him out of her sight as she started to trace her fingertips over her own neck over the her upper body before she traced them back up to her breasts. She started to massage herself through the white lacy fabric of her babydoll until her nipples were visibly erect. With a sexy grin on her lips she bit her bottom lip as she reached for the white puffy hem of her dress.

"Want me to take it off?" She asked him innocently while she played with the hem.

"Yes." Tom breathed as he placed his hands under his head because he knew the second her sexy dress would be off he wouldn't be able to control himself if he wouldn't restrain himself somehow.

He took a deep breath in order to relax, a satisfying grin on his lips as he tried to enjoy the show his beautiful girlfriend was putting up just for him. Sasha looked directly into his eyes, watching his every reaction as she lifted the hem of the babydoll up. She watched his breath hitch while she revealed her red panties and the white garter belt that was holding up the matching stockings. She took her sweet time with revealing her delicate skin inch by inch while she ran her hands up her curves before she finally pulled it over her head, sending it to the floor. As Tom saw her bare breasts right in front of him it took him all of his self-control to keep himself on the mattress, but then Sasha grounded her pelvis against his rippled abs, purposefully touching his erection with her ass.

"Oh, Tom you're such a naughty boy. Do you know that?" She asked him innocently but her voice was husky as she raised her eyebrow at him.

It was that one question that mixed with her provoking movement that made him loose his control, as he suddenly had images of Sasha's body sprawled under him as he took her roughly while she cried out his name in his head. In one swift move Tom pushed himself up from the mattress and wrapped his arms around her slender body drawing closer against own body, his lips finding hers and then he kissed her with such an intensity that took her by surprise. His long slender fingers found their way into her long curly hair causing her to moan into his mouth as he grasped it into his fist to keep her connected to his body as he tried to change their position.

Typical for Sasha she tried to fight back and to keep him in his place with her on top of him, but she lost the fight when she felt his still covered erection brushing over her wet center. With his lips still attached to hers Tom rolled them over pinning her under his body as her legs were still wrapped around his waist. Sasha was sure that he could feel how ready she was because he groaned against her lips before he captured them again for another bruising intense kiss. Sasha immediately ran her fingers over his back down to the hem f his pants where she pushed her hands inside and grabbed his ass forcefully drawing a lusty groan from Tom as he traced his lips over her hot skin down to her breasts where he sucked her already hard nipple into his mouth.

"Tom." Sasha cried out as wrapped her legs as tightly as it was possible around his waist as she desperately wanted to feel him closer, but there was still too much clothes between them. So as Tom moved on to her other breast Sasha let go of his waist as she reached for the front of his pants. She was just about to open his belt and fly when she felt his tongue gently circling around her nipple and then without a warning, Tom sucked it into his mouth hard.

"Fuck, Tom!" Sasha cried out, aching her back as she dropped her hands down on to the mattress, unable to move them as she rid out the wave of pleasure that had hit her hard while Tom kept on assaulting her breasts. Not giving her a chance to recover or to take a breath he nibbled and sucked his way up to her lips where he kissed her hard again as Sasha found her strength again to continue what she had started earlier. Her hands where back on his belt and fly where she desperately tried to open it as fast as she could.

"So desperate for me, Miss Santa Cooper?" Tom asked with a sexy smirk on his lips as he reached between them to help her opening his belt and fly. Once they had finally managed to open it Tom leaned back and allowed her to sit up with him while they both tugged his pants down.

"Happy to see me, Captain?" Sasha's voice was low and full of lust and even though she knew that the phrase was lame she couldn't resist on using it when she saw the bulge in his boxers.

"Always." Tom breathed with a grin as he slipped out of his pants before he lowered Sasha gently back onto the mattress.

"I can see that." Sasha had a smirk on her lips as she motioned her head down towards his bulge while he was still hovering over her body.

Their gaze met and they simply stared at each other with so much love and affection in their eyes that they got lost in the moment. It was Sasha who brought them both back to reality as she quickly sneaked one hand between their bodies and then she slipped it into his boxers where she wrapped her first around his hard erection.

"Sasha!" He growled against her lips before captured them again.

Sasha was so caught in the intensity of their kiss that she didn't notice that one of hands traveled over her body down to her hips before he pushed his fingers between her tights. He brushed his fingers lightly against the soaked fabric of her panties drawing grown from her lips before he leaned in for another bruising intense kiss. Tom gently bit her bottom lip as he stared into her with lust darkened blue eyes before he it go again and started to kiss his way down her jaw to her throat, to spot where pulse was beating heavily where he trace his teeth over her sensitive skin. He kissed and nibbled his way over her collarbone down to her perfect breasts where he once again flicked his tongue over each nipple causing her to cry out by the sensation that ran through her body. She could feel his self-confident grin against her overheated skin and she wanted to mock him somehow, but the words got caught in her throat as he kissed and sucked his way down to her hips where he quickly removed the garter belt that was blocking his way. He continued to place a few more sweet kisses onto the newly exposed skin before he leaned back up to her lips and kisser tenderly. For Sasha it was almost too much to bear and he drew his head back she couldn't help but bit his bottom lip before she captured his lips for the passionate kiss she was craving for. Tom knew that he was about to drive her insane with his sensual and slow assaults, but he couldn't stop himself as he wanted to savor and cherish every inch of her breathtaking body.

His lips went on to another journey over her body down to the hem of her red lace panties where he stopped and pulled his lips and hands away while he slipped of the bed. Surprised by the sudden movement and lack of touch Sasha opened her eyes again only to find Tom standing in front of the bed. She watched him getting back onto the mattress on his knees while he reached for the elastic hem of the stocking that was covering her right leg and then he began to slowly pull it down.

As he dragged it down over her long legs Tom leaned forward and brushed over every inch of her skin that he revealed until he had reached her ankle where he quickly pulled it over her foot. He kissed his way back over her inner thigh causing Sasha to growl in protest when he stopped just below the sensitive skin of her silk covered folds. He ignored her as he started to pull down the stocking that was covering her left leg, kissing and nibbling his way down just as he had previously, before crawling back up her body for another heated kiss, as his fingers trailed down her toned stomach towards her panties. She was breathing heavily when he left her swollen lips and shifted back down between her legs where he hooked his fingers into the hem and then he dragged down as slowly as he could. Tom watched her every reaction to his caresses, trailing sot kisses down her stomach. Sasha gasped as she dropped her head back onto the mattress fisting the sheets as she felt his hand tracing over the inside of her thigh. She opened her legs wider as his fingers brushed over her swollen folds and then he slid two fingers in just see how wet she already was for him. A long growl escaped her lips when he pulled out his fingers and shifted up between her legs. Sasha could feel his hot breath against her folds and she lifted her hips up so he would finally touch her again and he did as he plunged his tongue between her folds causing her to cry out loudly. It felt so good to have him between her legs that Sasha forgot about her original plan to seduce him and have him begging for more as she spread her legs wider allowing his tongue to find her sweet spot.

"Fuck!" Sasha cried out as Tom flicked is tongue over that spot and she fisted the sheets as hard as she could when she felt tongue flicking over it again. "Tom!" She breathed as she felt her release approach, but somehow she managed to find the strength to sit up and pull his head away from her sweet spot, even though she was craving his touch.

Without questioning her motive Tom leaned in for a heated kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue as her hands greedily found their way to his boxers. Tom tried to pull away from her lips but Sasha followed him until she was sitting on the edge of their bed.

"A little overdressed, don't you think?" She pointed out as she moved her hands over his impressive erection before she placed her hands on to both sides of his hips and then she slowly pulled his boxers down to his feet. An innocent expression hushed over her face as she looked up into his eyes with sly smile on her lips before she leaned in and took him into her mouth.

"Sash…." Tom gasped closing his eyes as she slid her mouth down his length, teasing him with her tongue. Even though he tried to fight his urges, he tangled his hands into her long hair as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. A deep groan escaped his as he started to thrust his hips forward meeting her pace until the moment where he felt like he couldn't back much longer, so he pulled her head away. With a knowing smile on her lips Sasha crawled back onto the bed spreading her legs for him. She watched him crawling over her body, positioning himself between her legs as they both tried to hold their gaze for as long as possible and then he slowly pushed into her before he withdrew himself again.

"Please…" Sasha begged him.

"I thought you wanted to be in command?" Tom asked back amazed that amazed he could voice a coherent thought, his mind clouded with lust for her.

"Fuck me." Was all Sasha managed to demand and then with one hard thrust he buried himself into her eliciting a scream from her lips.

The moment he started to move Sasha pushed herself up to meet his every thrust. It was hard and rough just what they both need after a day full of sexual tension. She wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him closer and then with a few more thrust where he hit just the right spot inside of her Sasha came hard screaming his name as her whole body was shaking violently. The hot waves that ran through her body felt so good and she was sure that she forgot for a moment to breathe as Tom kept on thrusting into her. The sweet feeling of her walls twitching around his cock Tom felt his own release approach and then with one final hard thrust he came inside of her.

A few minutes later they both managed to get under the sheets Tom had his arms wrapped her as Sasha was lying on his bare chest listening to his soothingly calm heartbeat.

"So Santa Cooper, huh?" Sasha asked as she her head up to look at him. "It suited your outfit." Tom explained as he drove his fingers through her messy hair. "Thinking about it I might need to do more naughty things next year."

"How is that?" She asked raising an eyebrow even though he knew what he was going to say. "Because you've been a very hot version of Santa and this whole… thing was incredible. "

"Hmm, I like that thought but first you, Tom…." Sasha trailed off as she leaned down to place several feathered kisses onto his chest. "No, Captain Santa Chandler have to come up with something for Christmas." Sasha added, knowing that she would like the outcome a lot if he takes the bait.

"Challenge accepted." Tom confirmed as he cupped her face and pulled in for a sweet kiss.


End file.
